


Only When Needed

by peacemonger98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Grief/Mourning, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacemonger98/pseuds/peacemonger98
Summary: Thomas loses someone and a new side makes an appearance.





	Only When Needed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my way of coping with the loss of a fmaily member. this is how i react to grief/grieving. my experience is nto universal and however you grieve is valid

“Thomas, I'm so sorry…” the voice on the phone trailed off in Thomas’ ear. His aunt had just died. He was just told this by his mother, who was in tears. He let the phone slip from his hand and land next to him on the couch. He sat there, not moving, not crying, for a long while.

——

In his mind, a new side appeared for the first time. The moment his brain registered the words “she’s dead” he sprang into being, scaring the wits out of all four sides in the main living space. They had also heard the news. 

This side was wearing dark grey, loose clothing, with a long, thin grey robe on top. His appearance looked gentle, all soft around the edges. 

After the shock of his appearance wore off, Patton kicked into high gear. His tears started flowing freely, blubbering nonsense words out of his mouth. Before he could form a coherent thought, the grey figure waved a hand at him. At once, all the noises he was making ceased. He was still crying and blubbering, but nothing could be heard from him. 

At this, Virgil began to get extremely…well, anxious. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to this new side, when he too was silenced with a wave. In under a minute, this new side had rendered half of Thomas’ conscious thoughts mute. 

Roman didn’t need any new side to render him silent. As soon as he had stood up from his chair, he slumped back into it. Passion, creativity and romance were gone from Thomas’ head. He knew he might be needed later. As it stood, he didn’t serve any function. 

Logan was the only one still able to speak and approach the new figure in the mind palace. He calmly walked over to the new side and tapped his shoulder. The side turned toward him, his loose garments swishing as he did so. 

“Why have you silenced Patton and Virgil?” He gestured to the two sides, Virgil cradling a weeping Patton and glaring at the new figure. 

The grey side only softened his facial expressions, a little sad. “He doesn’t need them right now.” His voice was even and kind. It almost wasn’t there. Perfectly audible, but almost imaginary. “Thomas needs us right now.”

A figurative lightbulb went off over Logan’s head. 

“You’re Grief,” he stated simply. The figure nodded. 

“I am. Can you help me with Thomas?” His question was genuine, but direct. He was so oddly subdued compared to the strong flavors of all the other sides. Logan nodded in return.

Grief walked over to the viewing platform, where any side could manifest themselves in Thomas’ reality without being summoned. He waited patiently and watched the logical side.

Logan had managed to move the bundle of arms and legs that was Patton and Virgil onto the couch, next to Roman. He’d coaxed Roman into summoning a blanket over the three of them and assured the mute two that they would be okay soon, able to speak and be heard. 

After his caring duties were finished, he joined Grief at the observation deck and they manifested into Thomas’ living room. 

He was sitting on the couch, headphones on and staring at his laptop. Logan knew he wasn’t doing anything of substance, he was incapable at the moment. But before he could voice any thoughts, Grief strides over to Thomas and sat next to him.

Thomas looked away from the screen and observed the new side. He didn’t remember creating this one, had never recalled Roman mentioning it or anything of the sort. It was odd. But he couldn’t feel the fear that accompanied an unfamiliar aspect of himself.

Grief took Thomas’ hands in his own, and looked into his eyes. “It’s going to be okay,” he said softly. And, like a spell, Thomas began to cry. They weren’t the big, blubbering tears that Patton had been crying, but they were the kind that streamed down his cheeks and underneath his chin. 

Logan walked over and sat on the other side of Thomas, who looked at him when he did so, releasing Grief’s hands. “Logan, what do I do?” His voice was a bare whisper. It struck a deep chord in Logan.

He cleared his throat. “We plan, Thomas. You do not have to plan the funeral, as your older family members will be dealing with that. As you are only her nephew, you are not obligated to speak at the funeral. What you need to is find your black suit, black button down and potentially polish your dress shoes. It would also be advisable to call a friend. Perhaps Joan could comfort you in your time of need?” Thomas nodded, as did Grief. 

“Okay…I can do that…” he looked back to his laptop and puled up his messages. Within seconds of Thomas delivering the news, Joan had responded that they were coming over. He looked back up at Logan as though expecting more. 

Logic jerked his head over to Grief. Thomas looked where he did. Grief gently put his hand over Thomas’ eyes. “Sleep now. Tomorrow you can do more.” Just like that, Thomas put his laptop on the coffee table in front of him and laid down on the couch. He was out like a light. 

Logan looked up, to see Grief had sunk out. 

Back in the mind palace, Grief had returned the voices of Patton and Virgil. Logan quickly rose up and explained the situation to them, sensing Virgil about to snap.

“We have to let him take the reigns for the time being. Thomas needs this…” Patton nodded emphatically as Roman wiped the tears from his cheeks. 

His sobs were heard once more, echoing through the entire mind palace. 

Even Remus and Deceit ceased their activities upon hearing the noise. Without him being present with them, Grief had muted them as well. Thomas didn’t need intrusive thoughts or deception here. He would make sure of that. 

As it stood, Thomas slept a dreamless sleep, to be woken up by Joan making him breakfast and tea. They took care of him and Logan made sure what had to be done was done. 

Grief stayed and regulated things. At the funeral, he gently tugged at Patton’s hand, leading him to the observation deck. He held him as Patton wept openly, allowing Thomas to do the same. 

The grey-clad side was there for as long as he was needed, and slowly faded out of existence after a few weeks. 

He popped up on occasion, when someone would mention Thomas’ aunt. 

Grief was needed. And then he simply was done.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thought


End file.
